Ceno
by romarioaden
Summary: Mike has defeated the ender dragon and left the end. But did he go back to his world? Let's just say that he has no world to go to...well except one. When he arrived at this new world he notices that the world he is in is different from his own.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

I finally killed the ender dragon and obtained its egg-which was very complicating to receive since every time I try to pick it up, it teleports somewhere else. I had to use a piston to obtain it. But other than that I can finally go home now.

But what else could I do after I come back home? I could summon the wither but what do I do after that? I think I'll decide what to do after I come home.

I stood on the portal's frame and jumped into the portal, leaving me in an empty dark void.

"Uh… what is this place? Hello? Anyone here!?" I said out loud.

There was no answer. I was all alone in this void.

"Oh! Hello there, Mike!" A voice said

I was startled by the voice. I looked around to see who was talking but I couldn't see them.

"HUH? What? Who said that? And how do you know my name?" I shouted.

"Calm down! Yeesh.. why does people everyone get surprised when I'm trying to greet them? The voice said, offended.

"I don't know! Maybe because you're speaking out of nowhere!" I said.

"Good point. Anyways, don't be alarmed. I'm just speaking out from somewhere far away." The voice said.

"Ok?" I said weirdly.

"And I'm here to say that you aren't going back home."

"Wait what?"

"You see… your world was uhh… well…" The voice trailed off.

"What is it? What happened to it?"

"Your world… was destroyed." The voice said finally.

"…"

"….."

"….."

"Are you ok there buddy?"

* * *

**This is the first chapter of this story, I hope this story entertains you all as it grows.**

**Also Mike has blue hair and green eyes. Just wanted to point out appearance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope! What I told you is true: your world has been destroyed."

"Really? Then give me proof that my world is gone!" I spat.

"I already gave you proof. You're still in this void and those two speakers aren't here, well except me."

The voice had me there. By now I should be back to my world, but I'm not. Plus, those two speakers would've congratulated me on defeating the ender dragon.

I stayed silent for a few moments.

"Yes, I know it's a lot to take in. All the things you've built is now gone. I'm sorry that this happened to you." The voice sounding sorrow. "But you aren't alone, many people lost their worlds."

"What? There's more people like me?"

"Yeah, there are more worlds than this one. Every Minecrafter each spawn in their own world, including you."

"I didn't know that..."

"Anyways, you're not going to be in this void forever. I'm going to teleport you to a world where you'll be staying."

"And what is this world called?" I asked.

"Ceno." The voice replied.

Suddenly my vision started turning white and I was teleported to a village.

"Huh? What is this place?" I asked myself.

"Hello there new Minecrafter! Welcome to Ceno!"

I jumped in surprise and looked to see who spoke. It was a male Minecrafter in electric blue armor.

"My god! This is the second time somebody surprised me! What's happening right now?!" I cried out.

"Oops! Uh... sorry sir. I didn't mean to surprise you. I was just welcoming you." The person said regretfully.

I sighed. "It's alright, I just don't know what's happening."

"Well, you just spawned into this world and you're in this village."

"What's this village called?" I asked.

"Enox, it's a place where other Minecrafter take refugee after their worlds have been perished." The male Minecrafter said.

"You know about our worlds being destroyed?"

"Of course! I experienced the same thing when entered that void 3 weeks ago."

"Oh..."

"So... what's your name?"

"Mike." I returned the question. "Oh, what's your name?" I asked.

"Fernix."

"Fernix." I mimicked. "So can you give me a tour through this village?"

"I'm afraid I can't. I have to stay here just in case any new Minecrafter spawn into this world. But I can give you this." Fernix took out another book and an enchanted map, then he handed them over to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"An encyclopedia of Ceno so you can learn more about this world. There are new mobs, items, blocks, biomes, enchantments, weapons, armor, and there are these things called classes."

"Whoa, that's very interesting but what are classes?"

"I heard that it makes you stronger."

"That's cool!"

"Yeah I know right. I saw someone who could jump really high without using a Potion of leaping!"

"Nice!" I looked at the map. I saw at least four places. Announcement Square, Business District, Residents, and Class Transformation Hall. "I guess this is the map of the village."

"Yeah, right now you should go to Residents and find Percy so he can build your house." Fernix said.

"Do I need to pay him?" I asked.

"No, not at all. But once you get your house you have to pay the taxes with emeralds every week."

"Alright, well thanks for the info Fernix!" I started to walk off.

"Your welcome Mike, maybe I'll see you sometimes!"

"You will." I said to him before running off to the Residents."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

|Mike|

I was walking through the village hoping to find this Percy so I can get myself a house, a _new_ house I mean. My last house which took soo long build was destroyed along with my world. It was almost as big as a mansion, but it was better than a mansion! It had an underground room for me to brew potions and to enchant weapons!

My house had at least 4 floors but what was even better was the balcony! Mines was a bit creative, instead of the balcony projecting from the outside wall, it was supported by ladders leading up into the sky. Building the balcony was hard and I died a few times building it since I didn't watch where I was going. But I loved viewing my home from above! It was so beautiful… but now it's gone. All that hard work was just a total waste! All the gathering, looting, and crafting was all just for nothing!

Why? Why did my world get destroyed? Who would do such a thing? And again, WHY?

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard chanting.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

I saw a crowd of people blocking my way.

"What's happening there?" I said.

I didn't know where this crowd came from but I need to get through so I get to the Residents. I got into the crowd and pushed my way through these people.

"Watch it!"

"Hey!"

"Wait your turn!"

"Sorry but I have places to be in." I apologized. I continued pushing my way through the crowd until I finally got through, only to see two male Minecrafters fighting. The first one had a black hood on and was wearing a purple cowl and wielding two swords that seemed to be made out of ice. And the other one was wearing glowing iron armor and wielding a large sword that was covered in fire and lighting.

"_What are those?" _I thought. I've never seen those things before. Swords made out of ice? And another infused with fire and lighting!? This must be what Fernix was saying about new items in Ceno.

The hooded Minecrafter charged at his foe with two of his swords in his hands, but his foe blocked the attack with his large sword and kicked him in the stomach, making him fall to the ground.

"Is that all you got Seth? You're starting to make me bored." The glowing-armored Minecrafter said.

"I... I'm not done yet Lance..." Seth started to push himself off the ground.

"Oh really? In that case..." Lance charged at Seth and punched him in the face, knocking him back onto the ground. He rested his foot on Seth so he wouldn't move.

"This is what happens when you don't share Seth." Lance said coolly.

"Sharing _doesn't _mean forcing others to give their items to you...!" Seth rasped.

Lance started to put pressure on Seth's chest, making him scream in pain.

"Shut up! If you don't give me your items next time..." Lance grabbed and pulled Seth's hood over to him and whispered something in his ear, changing Seth's expression into horror. Lance released Seth from his grip and raised his large sword above the pinned Minecrafter's chest. Then he thrusted his sword into him.

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH...!" Seth screamed in agony before poofing into white smoke, his gear exploded onto the ground.. My eyes widened in horror.

"Whoa!"

"That guy didn't stand a chance!"

"That sword he has is soo cool!"

"I know right! I want one of those!"

"Soo strong..."

"But didn't Seth say something about Lance forcing others for their items?"

"That guy was probably was lying. Lance wouldn't do such thing! He's a hero!"

The crowd continued speaking about Lance's victory but I slowly stepped back and got out of the crowd.

"_How could they be celebrating Lance's victory after he killed that guy?" _I thought. _"And the way he just died was brutal."_

But since he's a Minecrafter like me, he could respawn. So dying isn't that serious since you can't die for real.

* * *

|Seth|

I respawned onto my bed and sighed.

"Why him? Why him? Why does he have to bother me EVERYTIME?!" I screamed out loud. I'm getting tired of getting bullied by that jerk! He thinks he can do anything he wants with that sword and armor of his!

I kicked the wooden wall of my house in anger.

"OW!" I sat on the floor and rubbed my foot.

"Stupid Lance" I muttered. I remembered what Lance said before he killed me, and it was a horrible threat.

"_If you don't give me your items next time... I'll drag you outside the village and kill you."_

I shivered in fear as I remembered his threat. If I don't give him what he wants then he'll kill me for real...

"Oh Notch, why does this have to happen to me?" I placed my hands on my head. "Why does this have to happen to me."

If he's going to kill me then I need to kill him first. But how I am supposed to do that? He's a Tier 3 Guardian and his armor is almost invincible! And that sword of his is dangerous. Plus, my gear was probably stolen by him.

"_Think Seth! THINK!"_

Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"_I need to become a Tier 2 Assassin." _This idea is brilliant! If promote myself from a Tier 1 Larcenist to a Tier 2 Assassin then I'll be unstoppable! Assassins are known for their speed and high attacks. If I bring Lance outside the village then...

"_No..."_ I couldn't do that. If I did then I'll be a...

But he threatened me! This is self-defense! And if I get rid of him then everybody will be free from his constant bullying.

My first step of my plan is to get gear that is better than my old one. Then I'll go on quests for emeralds, craft an ender chest for the items that I need, and find an Assassin Crest so I can promote myself.

Soon Lance will regret everything he has done to me...

"_I can't wait..."_

* * *

**This chapter was a little dark, but it had a little more depth.** **Seth seems to have a breakthrough with Lance's bullying and he had enough with it. See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

|Mike|

Soon after the fight, the crowd was no longer there and I continued my way to the Residents. Though I can't stop thinking of those weapons that I saw during the fight. They were so cool! Like where did get them? How powerful are they? What's the recipe for them?

I suddenly remembered the book that Fernix gave me. I took it out the book and flipped through the pages.

"Not it... not it... HA there it is!"

I found a catalog of weapons which I haven't seen before.

"Woah!" I exclaimed. Again, I've never seen these things before and yet, they look so COOL!

I looked at one of the weapons in the book.

* * *

_**Wither Blade**_

_**Type: Sword**_

_**Rank: Rare**_

_**Can be crafted or has a 15% chance to be dropped upon killing the Wither.**_

_**Has a 45% chance of inflicting Wither I on target.**_

_**Ingredients: 2 Wither skeleton heads, stick, 2 Nether stars.**_

* * *

"Awesome..." I said.

I then looked at another weapon in the book.

* * *

_**Ice Staff**_

_**Type: Staff**_

_**Rank: Uncommon**_

_**Can only be crafted**_

_**Can cast projectiles made out of ice, has a 20% chance on freezing the target.**_

_**Ingredients: 3 Permafrost blocks, Iron Ingot, 2 Ice Essence**_

* * *

"Woah..." I was so interested at looking at these new weapons, I wasn't looking on where I was going. I felt something hitting my head.

"Ow...!" I started to rub my head.

I took my attention out of the book and looked to see a wooden wall of a building.

"_I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." I thought._

I suddenly heard footsteps from behind. I turned around to see a male Minecrafter with purple hair, wearing purple-shaded glasses, and wearing a purple jacket.

"_Man, this guy sure loves purple." _I thought to myself.

"Are you ok there? I heard someone bumping into something." The Minecrafter said.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I was just finding my way to the Residents to get myself a new house." I replied.

"A new house you say?" The Minecrafter said inquisitively. "Well you're in luck because I'm the realtor here!"

"Wait-you're Percy?" I said surprisingly.

"Yes, I'm indeed am." Percy smiled.

"Oh, in that case... nice to meet you Percy, the name's Mike." I introduced myself.

Percy nodded.

"_Seems like reading that book was worth it after all."_

"Soo... where do I start?" I asked him.

"Well it's very simple actually," Percy said. "You just need to pick an empty plot and I'll build your house."

"Then let's go." We began to search for an empty plot.

A few moments later we found one. "How's this plot Mike?" The purple haired Minecrafter said.

"It's not bad so I'll go with it. But how long will it take for you to build my house?" I asked him.

"It will just take a minute." Percy took out a strange block.

"What is that thing?" I looked at the new block in his hands.

"It's a structure block, it can make buildings without even building it." Percy placed the block in front of him.

"Whaaat?"

"See those houses over there?" Percy pointed his finger at the houses. "I can use this block to copy one of the houses and load the copy onto an empty plot."

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed.

Percy pressed some buttons on the structure block and a house just appeared on the empty plot.

"Here's your new house Mike, enjoy!" Percy took up the structure block and placed it back into his inventory,

"Thanks Percy"

"Your welcome Mike, I have to go now, I have other things to take care off so good luck." He started to walk off and waved goodbye.

"Good luck to you too Percy!" I waved back at him.

"_Well that was easier than I thought. To get a house that quick." _I thought.

I looked at my new house. It had a dark oak roof, plain wooden oak wall, some windows, a balcony projecting from the wall, and a sign at the above the door that said "Mike's House".

But enough looking! I want to see the inside of the house.

I walked onto the porch and opened the door. The inside wasn't that good but decent. All it had was an ender chest, a crafting table, a furnace, and a brewing stand.

"_Maybe upstairs is better?" _I went upstairs to only see a bed in the corner and a door leading to the balcony.

The house wasn't that bad but it wasn't as good as my old one. Though I could decorate the whole place. But not right now, I still want to continue reading the encyclopedia.

I sat down on my bed and started reading the book.

* * *

|Percy|

"_Another happy customer!" _I thought happily. It's wonderful getting "Thank yous!" from everybody, and I'm glad I choose this job! Of course, I couldn't charge any newcomers emeralds when they want a house because then they'll be homeless. But speaking of newcomers, how come more Minecrafters are appearing in Ceno? Didn't the mayor say that Notch will be arriving here soon to explain the destruction of our worlds? He hasn't arrived yet.

But I'm not getting tired of making new houses for people, it's just that I sometimes see sad faces when newcomers arrive. They're sad because they lost something that was dear to them, and I was one of them too. I was a sad bunny after that voice told me that my world is gone. But I'm not sad anymore ever since I took on this job.

Suddenly I heard somebody shouting.

"Hey! Purple Doodle!"

"Oh no... not him..." I turned around slowly to meet my eyes with a Minecrafter wearing Neonsteel armor.

Lance.

"It's Percy..." I said, trying to keep annoyance out of my tone.

"Yeah whatever." Lance rolled his eyes. "Anyways, if you hadn't heard, I killed a thief who took one of my items and everybody was celebrating my victory."

"Ok..."

"And I announced that I was going to throw a party at my house, but there's a problem."

"What is it?"

"My house isn't big enough for a whole lot of people soo... I was wondering if you could make a fourth floor for me, bigger than the other three floors."

"And how big?"

"Well since my house is 25 blocks long... the fourth floor should by twice the length of my house."

"What?" I exclaimed. "50 blocks long for a fourth floor?! Lance, that's too long! It will block sunlight from the other houses! And one of those houses is using electricity from a daylight detector!" I said sharply.

"Pshhh! So? They can just switch it to night-mode." Lance said.

"They won't be happy to run their electricity at night Lance." I warned.

"Just do what I say!" Lance said with a little menace in his tone.

"No! There's no way I can-" Lance suddenly got close to me, right into my personal space.

"I said: JUST DO WHAT I SAY!"Lance spoke threateningly. "Or you want to end up the same way as that thief Seth, respawning with nothing in his inventory."

I gulped at his threat. I couldn't do anything to stop him.

"Fine." I said at last.

Lance backed away from me.

"Good, and I want this construction done by tonight. Got it?"

"Yes..." I said bitterly.

Lance turned around and took his leave, but before he could go...

"The floor will cost 800 emeralds!" I shouted to him.

Lance stopped walking for a moment.

"FINE! You little purple maniac!" Lance yelled without looking back at me. Finally, he stormed off.

"_Purple maniac..." _I repeated those words in my head.

"I'm not a purple maniac." I spoke sadly, hurt by the name I was called. "I just like purple..."

* * *

|Mike|

I touring around the village, looking around to see what it had. After reading the reading the book for an hour I got bored, so I decided to take time looking around the village. If I'm going to be staying here for I don't know how long then I'll have to get used to knowing where these places are.

First, I'm going to tour the Business District. Since I just got myself a new house, I need to get emeralds so I can pay off the taxes. So maybe I can get a job there or sell some items.

After a few moments of walking, I arrived at the district. There were shops and some restaurants around the district. The sight of the restaurants made my stomach growl. I looked into my vision to see that my food bar was low. I had three and a half drumsticks left, ever since I spawned into this world, I haven't ate anything for a while.

I looked through my inventory for any food left but I had none, I wasted all of them while fighting the ender dragon, and _man _that dragon was hard.

I could go inside the restaurant for food but I have no emeralds.

"_Wait." _I have an idea! I could sell the dragon egg for some emeralds! No not "some", LOTS of emeralds!

I went towards one of the shops, the shop seemed to be selling weapons and armor.

There was a female Minecrafter with red hair and blue eyes behind the counter.

"Uh hey... I would like to sell-"

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The lady shouted suddenly.

I jumped in surprise at her loud comment.

"What?" I said confusingly. "You're congratulating me for what now?"

"You're my 100th customer silly!" The lady said.

"100th customer? Really?" I asked.

The Minecrafter nodded.

"Cool! So what do I get?" I asked her.

"You get to choose 10 items from my shop for free." The lady turned around and open the curtains in her shop, revealing tons of weapons, tools, and armor hanging from a wall.

"Woah..." I eyes were attached to the sight of these items.

"So what will you choose?" The girl asked.

"Let me see..." I looked at the weapons and armor, many of them were made out of ore that I haven't seen before. I kept looking until a dark-gray sword caught my eye.

The Wither Sword.

"I'll have that Wither Sword please." I pointed at the sword.

The girl took the Wither sword of the wall and gave it me.

"Would you like a second Wither Sword?" The lady asked.

"A 2nd Wither Sword?" I widened my eyes in surprise.

"For dual wielding, duh!" The lady said.

"Ok then, I'll have another one."

The lady gave me another Wither Sword and I placed it into my inventory.

"_I am so lucky." _I thought to myself.

"You have 8 items left to choose from." The lady announced.

"_What else?" _I continued looking at the items on the wall. I saw three dark blue tools on there, Cobalt Tools.

I read from the book that cobalt is stronger than diamonds. So I chose the Cobalt Pickaxe, Cobalt Axe, and the Cobalt Shovel.

Next, there was a steel bow which I was interested in so I chose it. Then I chose a scythe which seemed to be infused with dark power. Finally, I got a Cobalt Chestplate and Cobalt Boots.

"You got 1 last item to choose from." The lady announced again.

I looked at the items again to see what else I could get but I didn't know what else.

"Is there anything here other than weapons and armor?" I asked the lady.

"_Food maybe..." _I looked at my food bar.

"Yeah, but I only got a few." The lady opened a chest and pulled out three strange items, they looked similar but have different symbols. The first had a sword symbol, the second had a wizard hat symbol, and the third had a knife symbol.

"What are those things called." I questioned her again.

"Class crests, these can promote you from your base class, like the on your in now, into class that is more powerful. Like for example, let's say you want to become a knight, you can use one of these-" The lady pointed at the crest with the sword symbol. "to promote yourself into a Tier 1 Knight. You can promote yourself at the Class Transformation Hall."

"I think I get it now, but what are the other two called?"

"This one-" The lady held the second crest up "is a Wizard Crest, promotes yourself into a wizard, and this one-" the lady held the third crest up "is a Thief Crest."

"_What should I be? A knight, a wizard, or a thief?"_ I began thinking which class I should. A knight and thief might sound cool. But a wizard may be the class that I want. They can use tons of magic soo...

"I'll have the Wizard Crest please."

"Sure." The lady gave me the crest and I placed it into my inventory.

"And that's about it." The girl got both of the crest and putted them back in the chest.

"Wait, one more thing." I took out the Dragon Egg. The girl looked surprised.

"Is that _the _Dragon Egg? From the Ender Dragon?" The lady asked.

"Yep, I killed that thing, but it wasn't easy." I explained.

"Wow you must be strong!"

"I am, but I'll be even better when I use these things in a fight." I said. "So, I was wondering how much will I get if I sold this?"

"I think that would be worth one million emeralds!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?"I exclaimed, shocked at the amount of emeralds I could get.

The lady started to laugh, she laughed so hard that she began banging the counter.

"Hahaha...! You fell for it!" The lady chuckled.

"Oh... that was just a joke. But I'll admit, it was little funny. For a second, I thought I'd be rich."

"Ah... the joke never gets old. If the egg was worth that amount then I'd be broke, but seriously, the egg is worth 250 emeralds. "

"250 emeralds? That's a good enough amount." I said. The lady gave me 27 emerald blocks and 7 emeralds.

"Thank you, Miss! This was very kind of you." I thanked the shop owner.

"Don't mention it, this was your lucky day after all. And my name isn't "Miss", it's Yvette.

"That's a good name, my name is Mike."

"Well it's been nice meeting you Mike." Yvette said.

My stomach growled furiously. I looked at my food bar to see that I had one and a half drumsticks left.

"I have to go now, see ya." I walked away and waved goodbye to her.

"See you later!" Yvette waved back.

My stomach continued to growl.

"Duty calls..." I muttered to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

|Mike|

After getting new stuff from Yvette's shop, I decided to get some food from one of the restaurants since my stomach won't stop growling and my hunger bar is low.

I got to the front of the restaurant and looked at it. The restaurant had walls made out of red wool and a dark oak roof. I opened the door and went inside. The place was packed with many people, all of them were eating food, lots of it...

"Welcome to Jeremy's Diner, sir." A Minecrafter with black hair said as he approached me. "How may I help you?"

"I would like to sit at a table please." I said to the Minecrafter.

"Ok..." The Minecrafter looked around the restaurant for a while, then he turned back to me.

"You're in luck because we have one empty table left." He explained to me.

"WHAT?!" I heard a person scream from behind. I looked behind to see a familiar person. He was wearing a black hood and a purple cowl.

"_Is that the guy from the fight?"_ I thought as I stared at him. _"Is that Seth?"_

"ONE TABLE LEFT?! How come this place is packed with so many people?" Seth angrily asked the Minecrafter.

"I could ask the same question, but earlier, lots of people came in here and wanted to sit next to Lance, we had to merge some of our tables because of that." The Minecrafter said.

Seth muttered something under his cowl, it was quiet but I managed to hear: _He going pay for this..._

"Well if there is one table left and two there's two people, you both can maybe... share?"

"Share?" Me and Seth said surprisingly.

"Yeah, since there's only one table left and it's enough for 2 people." The host said.

We both stood silent for a while.

"What do you think?" I asked Seth.

"...I guess... it would be fine. As long as you don't steal any of my food." Seth muttered.

"Me? Steal? Never!" I quickly announced.

"Alright you two, follow me." He said.

We started to follow the host to the table. When we got there, both of us sat down. Before the host left, he each gave us a book which was a menu. I opened mine up and began choosing which food should I have. Seth opened his menu, but he used it to obscure his face.

The menu had the usual foods, but little mixed up,_ cooked chicken and baked potatoes, veggie salad, cooked beefs, cooked porkchops, cooked muttons, mushroom stew, rabbit stew_ and etc. After viewing the menu for a few moments, a waitress came by at our table.

"Hello there, sirs! Are you two ready to order?" The waitress said cheerfully.

"Yes, uh... I would like to have the cooked chicken and baked potatoes please." I said.

"Ok..." The waitress wrote the order on the book. "And how about you?" The waitress asked Seth.

"Mushroom stew." Seth answered.

"Alright then," The waitress wrote the order down and putted the book away. "Your food won't take long."

We gave our menus to her and she left our table. Me and Seth waited quietly at our table, not talking to each other, looking at each other, just waiting. Seth was just looking down at the table, bored and uninterested. Suddenly he took his eyes of the table and looked at me, revealing his red-colored eyes.

"Are you new here? New to this world?" Seth said, breaking the silence.

"Uhh... yeah! How did you know?" I asked surprisingly.

"It's because you're still wearing diamond armor," Seth pointed at my armor. "In this world, diamond isn't that special. People usually wear cobalt armor nowadays."

"You mean diamond isn't that rare in this world?" I questioned him.

Seth nodded.

"Oh, well that might be a good thing, probably."

"But it isn't that useful to us since cobalt and many other new ores are stronger than diamonds."

"Perhaps, but people could make enchanting tables more easily." I said.

"I guess you're right." Seth took off his hood, showing his dark-pitched hair. "I'm Seth, but I think you might know that already from that fight..."

"I'm Mike, and don't worry about it. I don't believe what Lance said about you. At that fight, I kind of heard you say that Lance forced others to give their stuff to him. Is that true?" I asked.

Seth nodded. "He forces people for items so he could become more stronger, so strong that nobody could defeat him." Seth looked across the restaurant where Lance and the others were sitting. "But that's going to change..." Seth ended with a hint of malice in his tone.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously.

"I'm... going to teach him a lesson, a lesson that he'll regret..."

"_I think he hates this guy a little too much..." _I thought. _"But then again, being forced to give up your stuff to someone else isn't fair."_

"So how did the fight happen?" I asked him, ignoring his hateful comment.

"Hmm... right before the fight happened, Lance came up to me for some of my stuff. He usually does this every week. But this time, I refused." Seth explained.

"Let me guess, you were getting tired of giving up your stuff." I said.

"Yes, I couldn't stand him wanting my items every single time, so I snapped and said: No! Not this time! I getting tired of you asking for my stuff every time! If you want more items then go search for them yourself!" Seth said. "And as result, he got angry and pushed me onto the ground. Everybody was alarmed when Lance pushed me, so Lance used the crowd's attention to make me look like the bad guy."

"How?" I asked.

"He said "Give me back my stuff!" in a loud voice for everybody to hear."

"But why? It doesn't make any sense. You're not able to steal his stuff unless you killed him or snatched the item from his hand... wait... was Lance holding something?

"No... he wasn't... buuuuuut claiming that I stole from him makes sense..."

"How exactly did that make any sense!?" I said with disbelief.

"Do you know classes?"

"Yeah, I heard of them. They can make you stronger, and you gain abilities from them."

"Yep, and I'm a Tier 1st Larcenist or in other words, a thief, meaning I could steal items from anybody's inventory. Simply I just put my hand into a person's pocket and steal an item. "

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He can do that?!

"Couldn't anybody do that?" I asked.

"Only thieves, not regular people." Seth further explained.

"Then I guess that could make sense..."

"But believe me, I DID NOT steal anything from him! I was just taking a little stroll."

"Alright, I think I believe you..." I said to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, what you told me about Lance shows how greedy he is." I replied.

"Well... thanks... Mike."

"No problem."

We waited until the waitress came back with our food.

"Here you go." The waitress placed our meals on the table. "Enjoy!"

I thanked the waitress and she left.

"So, who's going to pay for the food after we're done with it?" Seth asked.

"I guess the food is on me." I said "You lost your stuff from Lance so I should pay for it."

"Aww Mike... that's very generous of you. But you don't have to." Seth said.

"It's the least I can do." I replied.

"Well... alright."

"Now c'mon! Let's dig in!" I said to him.

* * *

|Seth|

After we were done eating, we left the restaurant. The bill for the food was just 50 emeralds but Mike chose to pay for it.

"Man... I've haven't been this stuffed in a while." Mike groaned.

"You're not alone, that mushroom stew was the best!" I said.

"Mushroom stew?" Mike chimed. "It was just one bowl!"

I chuckled a bit. "I know, but mushroom stew is my favorite."

"Cooked chicken is my favorite... and the baked potatoes goes so well with it..." Mike said. "Oh I wish I could go back and taste it again!"

"Maybe next time, but anyways, since you're new here, do you want me to take on a tour?" I offered him.

"Hmm... well I already know where the houses are and I'm already in the Business District... but I haven't been to The Class Changer Hall and the Announcement Square yet. So yeah, of course."

"Great, which place do you want to go first?"

"The Class Changer Hall, since I got a class crest." Mike said

"A Class Crest? Nice! What kind?" I asked.

"A Wizard Crest." Mike replied.

"That's a good choice, wizards aren't really that bad." I said to him.

"If that's the case then let's go!" Mike said excitingly.

"Alright then, follow me." I said.

It took us a few minutes for us to arrive at the Class Changer Hall. Once we got there, Mike stared at the hall in awe. The Class Changer Hall didn't have any doors, just a big open hall. It's mostly made out of quarts blocks.

"This place... is amazing..." Mike said, keeping his view on the hall.

"Yeah I know, the mayor of this village wanted the hall to look outstanding."

"And when was this built?" Mike asked.

"That I don't know..." I responded. "I arrived here after all of this was built."

"This place sure has a lot of mysteries..." Mike said. "How this world came to be, how this world is dramatically different from ours, and how our worlds got destroyed..."

"Those mysteries might be solved today... _or_ tomorrow."

"Huh?" Mike said confusingly.

"Have you heard of Notch?"

"Notch? Uhhh... yeah, I heard of him. He's the one who created… well… everything."

I nodded "He's going to come to this village to explain why this all happened."

Mike looked surprised. "Wait really?"

"Yeah, but he should've been here a few hours ago." I sighed. "I don't know what's keeping him."

"Maybe we should burn the time by checking out what's inside the hall."

"Perhaps we should…" I sighed.

We went into the hall and saw people going through a book on a golden table.

"Are those enchanting tables?" Mike asked.

"No, they're class changing tables." I responded.

"Class changing tables?" Mike said curiously.

"Like an enchanting table, you can enchant your tool. But with a class changing table, you can change into any class you want as long as you have a class crest." I explained.

"You mean if I use this-" Mike took out his wizard crest. "On class changing table then I could turn into a wizard?"

I nodded. I looked around for a class changing table that wasn't being used and I found one.

"Mike try that one over there." I pointed at the table that wasn't being used.

Mike nodded and went to it. "So how does this work?"

"Just put the crest on the table and start searching through the book until you see the word _"Wizard"_"

* * *

|Mike|

I searched through the book for the word "Wizard" but I haven't found it yet, but after flipping through the pages for a minute, I found it.

"Found it!" I announced.

"Good, now finally, place the crest you have on the table."

I did what I was instructed and placed the crest on the table.

"Ok now what?" I asked.

"Just wait a bit." Seth said.

"Ok..." I replied. I waited for a few moments but nothing happened.

"Seth, I think this thing is brok-" Suddenly, light particles engulfed my entire body and I felt a weird surge of power inside of me.

"SETH! WHAT THE HECK!" I panicked.

"Calm down! Your just changing classes." Seth assured.

The light particles continued to engulf my body until I heard voices in my head.

_Fire..._

_Lighting..._

_Blizzard..._

Finally, the light particles had disappeared from my body.

"What the heck was that!?" I cried.

"You just changed classes my friend." Seth smiled.

"I'm a wizard now?" I asked.

Seth nodded. "Look at yourself."

"Huh?" I look at myself to see that I was wearing a forest green robe.

"W-What?" I exclaimed shockingly. I placed my hands over my head but I felt an object on there. I took the strange object of my head and saw that the object was a blue wizard hat.

"How did these get on me?! And where's my armor?"

"They're in your inventory." Seth said.

I looked inside my inventory and saw that my armor was in there.

"Oh..." I said, relieved. "Ok, so now that I'm a wizard I can use magic now?"

"Of course! You chose the wizard crest didn't you?"

"Yes..."

"Then let's test it outside the village."

"Outside the village? I've never seen what's outside the village yet."

"You haven't? Well I should've known since you're new here." Seth said, but his expression turned into horror.

"Seth what is it?" I said with worry in my tone.

"There's one thing you should know about the outside," Seth spoke. "If you die outside the village, you won't be able to respawn."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with studying stuff for school. But now that I'm back I can post chapters normally now.**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
